islandsideadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Handel
Sir Handel is a narrow gauge engine from The Island of Sodor. Personality Sir Handel is infamous for being a rather disagreeable engine. A bit too full of his own puff and with a saddletank full of naughtiness, Sir Handel believes he's one of the most important engines on the line...a statement which is very much up to debate! Despite having an ego as big as Harrison's vents, it would be unfair to say Sir Handel isn't a hard worker. He does do his best with quarry or passenger work, and does mean well most of the time...he just lets his ego get in front of his buffers! Technical Details Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn, a Hughes Falcon 0-4-2ST that originally worked on the Corris Railway. Albert and Proteus share the same basis. The Corris Railway is currently building another "Falcon" locomotive. SirHandel'sBasis.jpg|Sir Handel's basis Livery In the Railway Series, Sir Handel was painted dark blue until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in the Skarloey Railway's standard red livery with blue and yellow lining, and with his name painted on the sides of his saddle tank in yellow. In the television series, he is painted dark blue with red lining and brass fittings (the same colours from when he was originally Falcon on the Mid Sodor Railway). He has red and gold name and number plates on the sides of his saddle tank and coal bunkers respectively. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks! In this, Sir Handel is painted dark blue, like in the television series. Trivia *In the Railway Series, Sir Handel along with Peter Sam did not have buffers in Duke the Lost Engine and Four Little Engines but later received oval shaped ones by the time of The Little Old Engine. *The original fourth season model of Sir Handel, along with its open mouth smile, closed mouth smile, furious and blank face masks and nameboard, are now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. Sir Handel's large scale television series model used from the tenth season to the twelfth season is currently on display in the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. *In the Railway Series, along with his ERTL and 1997-2005 Wooden Railway toys, Sir Handel is depicted with Sir Haydn's original cab design, which meant his cab was only open on his right side until Great Little Engines and his coal bunkers were not visible until New Little Engine. In the latter book, while his coal bunkers became visible, he retained the old cab design. In the television series, he is depicted with Sir Haydn's post-1968, and current, cab design. *The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Falcon was at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. It is unknown what happened to it. *In various merchandise and books, Sir Handel's name is often misspelt as "Sir Handle". *Despite Sir Handel being a narrow gauge engine, his TrackMaster toy comes with updated versions of the red branch line coaches which are standard gauge. *During production on the fourth season, Sir Handel had Rheneas' face, notably in the nameboard. *Keith Wickham gives Sir Handel a Welsh accent; reflecting his basis' origins. *Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn, so that his CGI model would resemble Sir Haydn as closely as possible. This was also done with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Rusty. *Sir Handel's whistle sound from the tenth season onwards was used from the Disney Pixar Movie, "Cars" in a deleted scene, "Community Service" before it was used in the show. *Sir Handel's derailments in both the Railway Series and television series were inspired from his basis Sir Haydn, who was seldomly used due to the precarious state of the track that caused it to derail during its early days on the Talyllyn Railway. His punishment of being left in the shed for misbehaving is also inspired from Sir Haydn's disuse due to its derailment problem. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines